1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spring leg suitably used for a front fork for a motorcycle.
2. Related Art
As a spring leg of a front fork for a motorcycle, as described in Patent Literature 1 (JP-T-2001-501155), there is a spring leg not incorporated with a suspension spring made of a metal spring but incorporated with a suspension spring made of an air spring. In the spring leg, an axle side tube is slidably engaged with a vehicle body side tube, and a guide of a guide rod provided in the center portion of the axle side tube is inserted into the vehicle body side tube. A positive air spring chamber defined by the guide of the guide rod is formed inside the vehicle body side tube. The spring leg includes a rebound air spring chamber (a negative air spring chamber) formed between a rod guide, which is provided in the vehicle body side tube and in which the guide rod is inserted and supported, and the guide of the guide rod inserted into the vehicle body side tube inside the vehicle body side tube.
The spring leg described in Patent Literature 1 urges, with a positive spring force generated in the positive air spring chamber compressed in a compression side stroke, the vehicle body side tube and the axle side tube in a direction for extending the tubes. The spring leg urges, with a negative spring force (a rebound reaction force) generated in the rebound air spring chamber compressed on a full extension side of an extension side stroke, the vehicle body side tube and the axle side tube in a direction for compressing the tubes.